


Messing around

by orphan_account



Category: Glhldkskelt
Genre: Might as well start off with a bang, Naughty Stuff, Other, Please be fixed, Smut, This Is Fine, yeah sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rambles, prompts, ideas, and more. They have it all at the sinful store!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these aren’t in a specific order and are incomplete, but if someone wants a full fic just put a comment. Each chapter’s got a handful of drabbles or thoughts I had stored in a cold dark place. Also I’m sorry.
> 
> ~Caitlyn

Sung puts on a skirt and panties, and stays at home for the day with Dylan. He plants feather light kisses against Dylan’s face and neck, skims his hand across his thigh and dick. Sung also lets the skirt ride up from time to time, Dylan having to bite his tongue to quit from moaning at the sight of Sung’s panties. Dylan spends most of the day watching Sung with wide eyes and a red face, Sung smirking at Dylan as he finishes his teasing. Eventually it gets to the point that Dylan pushes Sung against a wall and pulls him into a rough kiss, begging Sung to go with him.

Sung keeps teasing and seeing how far he can push Dylan even when they’re in private. He keeps grinding on Dylan slowly, skimming Dylan’s sides under his shirt, and making sure to moan at even the lightest touch. Dylan just pushes Sung down into the mattress and does what he wants, anything to get rid of that desperate feeling he has.

——————

Sung slid his hand across Dylan’s thigh softly, leaning his head against Dylan’s shoulder as he whispers. “C’mon Dylan, let’s ditch this lunch and go have some fun...” Sung slides his hand up further to Dylan’s crotch, lazily tracing patterns on his clothed dick. Dylan exhaled shakily, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to cool down. “Dylan Germick I will pick you up and carry you if you don’t quit it.” Dylan turned his head to that, confident smirk on his face as he mumbles back to the other. “Then you better carry me, baby boy.”

——————

Sung had his hands anywhere he could on either Dylan’s stomach, ass, dick, or hair. Dylan wasn’t in the mood for Sung’s insistent hands, to say the least. He pulls his tie off from around his neck, grabbing Sung’s wrists and pushing them together. He makes a knot that Sung wouldn’t be able to break, but still could be undone. ”Dylan w-why’d you-“ Dylan grinds down on Sung and roughly grabs his ass. “Because princess, I want you too keep your hands to yourself. So relax baby girl. I’ll take good care of you~”

——————

Alright. On the tour bus (it’s the most convenient), Dylan had to piss. And the bathroom is in use (Meouch and Phobos are fucking in the bathroom. I KID) Sung notices and gets turned on by it, starting to make out and put pressure on Dylan’s bladder


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue ideas thrown in with some drabbles

Dylan’s dragging Sung away from everything and starts making out with him behind some of the curtains, away from everyone. Dylan’s grinding against Sung helplessly and moaning into the kiss, fumbling with a nearby door.

“Jesus Christ Dylan, what has you-“  
“Mmmf, j-j-just get i-in the c-c-closet, Sung. I’m l-losing my g-goddamn mind w-w-with you.”

—————

“D-D-Dylan I’ll burn this if you don- mmf, oh gods...”  
“Dinner can wait. I’m hungry for something else now, baby boy.”

—————

“S-Sung if anyone-“  
“You just stuttered, sweetheart. How about we take care of your problem here, nice and quick? The Fates know you won’t last until we get home.”

—————

“Dy- hhh, gods please, I’m so close, just-“  
“Oh, baby girl. You’re going to stay like this for a while. It’s too hot to pass up.”

—————

“DYLAN!! F- mMPH!!”  
“Can’t have you waking everyone up, baby girl. You’ll be like this for a while until we’re finished.”

—————

Dylan would be whining through his teeth quietly and trying to keep his voice steady as he talks with Sung.

“Sung, if you don’t knock it off-“  
“You’ll what, Germick? Lose it? Because I would love to see you lose it.”

—————

And he hears noise from the bedroom and looks through a crack in the door to see Sung, vibrator in his ass and moaning Dylan’s name over and over

Dylan just watches, biting down on his hand to keep from making noise

—————

Sung was trying his best to get any sort of friction between himself and Dylan, rutting their hips together and working on unbuttoning his shirt. Dylan tried warning Sung through labored breaths in between kisses, eyes rolling back when the right amount of pressure was put on his dick. “S-Sung no, we c-can’t... fuck, don’t stop darling...” Sung couldn’t help but grin to himself as Dylan gave in, snaking a hand to Sung’s belt to try and get themselves better exposed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sung’s got his arms tied behind his back, sitting in a chair nearby and just watching Dylan. Dylan’s slow as hell, taking ages to take off each piece of clothing, putting on a show and making noises that make Sung melt. Sung starts shifting in place to get any sort of friction, moaning and practically drooling at the sight of Dylan’s little show. Dylan keeps smirking smugly over at Sung, waltzing over from time to time to mess with Sung a bit. Running a hand through his hair, circling his chest, something light and practically innocent that usually doesn’t bother Sung, but it does. Sung leans into the touch with a whimper, trying to get any sort of relief from the other. Sung breaks and makes Dylan untie him, pinning the other down and just doing whatever feels right at the moment. Dylan’s gone by that point, moaning and shaking and begging Sung to keep going.

“F-F-Fuck Sung, don’t st- ahhh, don’t s-stop.”  
“Since you keep making such pretty noises, sure thing darling.”


End file.
